


Take my hand

by Vickyshipsreylo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickyshipsreylo/pseuds/Vickyshipsreylo
Summary: This was a very fun challange and I hope you're happy with the result! I loved your prompts and I used them as my inspiration for this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrantsandcreampuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantsandcreampuffs/gifts).



 

When Rey was abandoned on Jakku, she didn’t have anyone to trust or rely on, but now things were different. Suddenly Rey found herself with people who would risk their own lives to save her. It was a nice feeling knowing she was surrounded by people who loved her.

Rey didn’t know how she was supposed to react to these sudden changes. Before she had only herself to rely on. Rey didn’t have anyone else to be worried about, but things were different now. And she wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her friends again.

Finn was still in the medic’s bay. Even though he had woken up from the coma, she hadn’t been allowed to visit him.

Blasted medics.

Instead she had to wait for him to make a full recovery before she could see him. She knew they were only doing their jobs, but Rey couldn’t help feeling utterly helpless.

If it was one thing in the world that Rey hated more than that moof-milker Kylo Ren, it was kriffing waiting.

Getting more and more impatient by the minute. Rey realized that doing absolutely nothing wasn’t working at all. She didn’t want to waste any more time, so she took up her quarterstaff from the ground, strapped Luke’s lightsaber onto her belt and was walking into the lush jungle of D’Qar.

Rey felt fascinated by everything she came across. She had never seen such a beautiful wildlife before. There were species all over the place.

The jungle was filled with interesting looking insects and amazingly huge plants that Rey couldn’t even imagine was real.

Smiling to herself Rey started to walk deeper and deeper into the jungle.

“I guess this is all new to you?”

A sudden shrill washed over Rey as soon as she heard that voice. She knew it so very well, it haunted her in her sleep.

But where had it come from? And why now?

Rey turned to see if she could see something, perhaps the person who had talked was still there, hiding from her somewhere close. But Rey couldn’t see anything, she was completely alone.

Maybe she was imagining things, she had been alone for quite some time now. Maybe it was time to go back.

“We’re not done yet.”

It sounded like the voice had come from the back of her head. But Rey knew that it was real, she wasn’t just hearing things. Kylo Ren was speaking to Rey. He was here, on D’Qar.

“Stay away!” Rey tried her best to sound strong and calm, but she could feel her whole body shaking.

“I’m not here to hurt you Rey.” Kylo’s voice was soft and reassuring. Something that Rey hadn’t expected.

Feeling a bit unsteady Rey tried to regain her strength. “Then why are hiding from me?” She said in a more confident tone.

From the shadows Kylo Ren appeared, but whiteout his mask this time. The scar that she had left on him from their last encounter was prominent on his face.

Kylo’s dark brown eyes felt less desperate and there were a sense of calm energy around him.

“Nice scar Ren.”

She was almost hoping she could get a reaction out of him. If he did one wrong move Rey would lunge at him with Luke’s lightsaber. Kylo was expecting this so he decided to take a more precautions approach.

He didn’t say anything, he just waited for her to initiate the conversation. Eventually she couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“What are you doing here Ren?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kylo stepped a bit closer to her and Rey immediately took a step back. Kylo Ren was growing more and more impatient, but he was determined to not let the feelings affect him.

“I’m not here to fight you, I just want to talk.”

Rey scoffed at him.

“What if I don’t want to talk?”

Kylo smiled at that. Always so stubborn, he thought to himself.

“I promise I won’t hurt you.” Kylo said reassuringly. He tried his best to not sound threating. He cared about Rey and he wanted show it to her.

“Listen Rey, I believe we have a deeper connection and I think you have noticed it too.”

Rey wouldn’t want to believe anything he said, but she couldn’t help feeling he was right. All the dreams and force visions she had had since they met was apparent that there was something between them.

She wished her master was here, Luke would have known what to do next. But he wasn’t there to help her now, she was all alone.

“My offer still stands, I want to be your teacher.”

Rey felt a wave of rage boiling inside of her.

“You killed your own father! Why should I listen to any word you say?” Rey shouted at Kylo. She hated him for what he had done to her and her friends.

Kylo Ren felt a pang of regret and guilt washing over him.

“You didn’t know him like I did.” He said trying to sound as convincing as he could. But when he saw the look on Rey’s face he knew he had said the wrong thing.

“And who’s fault is that?” Rey snapped. She was struggling to keep her emotions at bay.

Kylo Ren closed his mouth, Rey could see the regret in his face. Kylo realized that he couldn’t undo what she thought of him and it was tearing him apart.

Then something happened that Rey wasn’t at all expecting. Kylo Ren fell down on his knees and she could see clearly that he was crying.

“If you’re expecting me to feel sorry for you it’s not working Ben!”

Rey abruptly stopped herself. She had called him by his birth name and the shock was apparent on both their faces.

“What do you wantto talk about?” Rey whispered.

She wasn’t even sure if he had heard her. But Kylo responded with looking at her again. Now the tears were gone, but Rey could still see the pain written all over his face.

Kylo stood up and then he took hold of Rey’s arms and lifted her from the ground.

“Stand on my feet.” Kylo said it with the outmost seriousness and Rey had never felt so puzzled in her life.

Kylo didn’t give Rey a chance to respond before he lifted her by the arms and was holding her tight while she was standing on his feet.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rey shouted to Kylo. Amazingly enough she didn’t let go off his hands and for the first time Rey saw Kylo giving her a genuine smile.

This day couldn’t get any weirder, Rey thought to herself.

“This is ridiculous.” Kylo laughed at her. It was comical how horrified she looked.

“Maybe it is, but how else am I going to teach you how to dance.”

Rey gazed into Kylo’s eyes. They felt warm and comforting now, not distant and cold like they had been before.

“I don’t think you get how this relationship works.” Rey leaned in closer as Kylo started to move his feet. With one hand on Rey’s waist and the other holding her hand.

“Then please enlighten me Rey, how does our relationship work?” He whispered in her ear and Rey felt a different kind of shiver going down her spine.

“Stars, you’re so corny.” Was all Rey managed to get out. She felt a sudden rush and urge when she was this close to Kylo.

She could hear his heartbeats. And as she leaned closer she heard his heart beating faster. Was it normal what she was doing? They were supposed to be enemies and yet she felt completely safe being this close to him.

“We’re supposed to be fighting, not dancing.” Rey said trying to get back to reality.

“We can always do that later.” Kylo grinned and she smiled back at him. In this exact moment, everything felt peaceful.

No jedis, siths, the first order or the resistance. Just the two of them dancing under the stars.

“Kiss me.”

Rey had whispered the words out and she wasn’t sure if he had heard her. Maybe she hadn’t even said it out loud. But her thoughts were cut off by his lips on her mouth.

The kiss was gentle and soft at first. But then it became more urgent and passionate as if the both had been longing for someone to love.

They both knew that when this beautiful peaceful moment was over they had to get back and face reality. But for a couple of minutes they were all alone in the universe, and no light side or dark side could tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very fun challange and I hope you're happy with the result! I loved your prompts and I used them as my inspiration for this story.


End file.
